Double Vision
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Projeto Double Date. Blaise&Pansy-Draco&Ginny e essas coisas que obviamente não dão certo.
1. One More Drink, Please

**One More Drink, Please

* * *

**

- Você está bêbada.

- Como pode saber? Você está completamente bêbado! - ela deu um tapa na cabeça do homem loiro.

- Por que raios você me bateu?

- Não sei, sua cabeça parece ser boa para dar uns tapas.

- Você está bêbada e insana, Pansy.

- Onde está sua amizade agora? Não pode falar assim de mim, Blaise vai te socar.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Por quê?

- Ele está ali no outro balcão tentando fazer a Ginny contar alguma coisa pra ele, e se ela está respondendo ela também está muito bêbada.

- Você fica perceptivo depois de beber, Draco?

- Não... eu sou assim.

- Então cale a boca e peça outra dessas pra mim.

Ginny veio tropeçando em direção ao namorado e parecia bem irritada.

- Por que ainda estamos aqui com eles?

- Estamos todos nos divertindo, não?

- Todos estão bêbados para conseguirem suportar os outros. Isso não me parece tanta diversão, Draco.

- Se você ainda sabe disso, melhor tomar outra dose de vodka, querida.

- Se eu me lembrar, essa foi a última vez, Draco Malfoy, primeira e última vez que saímos com eles!

- Vamos esperar que você não se lembre. - respondeu Blaise - E que sempre use esse decote, ou maiores, um brinde! - ele exclamou - CARAMBA, PANSY, EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO!


	2. She Is So Photogenic

**She Is So Photogenic

* * *

**

- Fotos, Blaise.

- O que tem as fotos, amor?

- Elas não se mexem, Blaise.

- E qual o problema?

- São fotos trouxas, Blaise.

- Você está implicando com uma coisa desnecessária só pra repetir meu nome?

- Não, Blaise.

- E por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu estou muito irritada.

Ele levantou-se do sofá e foi até a mulher que olhava fotos em cima da lareira.

- Entendo seu motivo.

Eram todas as fotos de Blaise e Pansy quando estavam com Draco em Hogwarts e do outro lado, fotos da Weasley (agora Malfoy) com seus amiguinhos trouxas ou traidores.

Aparentemente a nova sra. Malfoy havia enfeitiçados as fotos para que todas ficassem paradas, mas em todas as fotos, Pansy estava fazendo caretas horríveis.

- Que tipo de pessoa deixa a mulher fazer isso? - perguntou Pansy entre os dentes.

- Espero não ter demorado.

Draco e aquela ruiva voltavam da cozinha trazendo o jantar e colocando em cima da mesa.

- Draco, porque você deixou ela fazer isso comigo nas fotos? - Pansy apontou para Ginny.

- Parecia engraçado na hora, Pansy...

- Parecia engraçado? Parecia ENGRAÇADO?

- Você acabou de errar muito nas palavras, meu amigo - disse Blaise com um sorriso.

- Vamos embora, Blaise!

- Mas, Pansy, eles acabaram de tirar a comida do forno e sinta o cheiro, o que você quer fazer em casa?

- Vamos ver o quando essa Weasley é fotogênica! - ela exclamou saindo pela porta.

- Dias ruins, meu amigo, dias ruins - disse Blaise seguindo a mulher.


	3. Party Hard, por Diana Prallon

**Fic escrita pela Diana Prallon com alguma participação minha

* * *

**

**Party Hard**

**por Diana Prallon e Mialle Lemos**

* * *

Ginny chegou na festa e sentiu o cheiro de uma má idéia. Cheirava a tequila e vodka, a muita gente junta, a excessos cometidos e pouco interessantes. Mas, tinha prometido, afinal, então tinha que ficar até o final, mesmo que odiasse tudo aquilo – Cho Chang era sua parceira de time afinal. Em um dos cantos da sala, viu um enorme grupo de sonserinos, e soube que só podia fazer uma coisa para agüentar aquela noite até o final.

Beber.

Muito.

Junto com todos.

Até que pudesse justificar azarar todos eles.

Um shot, dois shots, três shots. Entrou em uma competição com Hannah Abbot, o que se provou ser uma má idéia - não se desafia a menina que acabou de comprar um bar. O mundo já começava a girar quando dentes brancos apareceram na sua frente.

Lentamente, um rosto escuro junto-se a ele:

Zabini.

- Curtindo muito, hein, Weasley. Quem diria. Desse jeito, vai precisar procurar os alcoolicos anonimos.

- Você bem poderia procurar muitos grupos de ajuda anônimos pra diversos problemas seus, Zabini. Me deixe em paz.

- Não estou implicando você, estou querendo ser amigável, Weasley. Ando interessado em caridade.

- Como você é divertido, pode pegar sua caridade e guardar para os seus amigos quando perceberem o disperdício de espaço que são.

- Meus amigos são casos perdidos, você sabe. Draco é perdidamente deprimido, Pansy é perdidamente neurótica, Goyle é perdidamente burro, Daphne perdidamente vadia, e Theodore... Bem, eu não saberia dizer, ele não abre a boca o suficiente, então, digamos, perdidamente mudo.

- Ah, entendi, então quem está fazendo caridade aqui _sou eu._

- Por que você precisa tanto arranjar uma briga, hein, Weasley? Isso é tesão reprimido?

- Quem sentiria tesão em um lugar cheio de gente como vocês?

- Você iria se surpreender...

- De qualquer forma, Draco não é deprimido, ele só não gosta muito dessas coisas.

- Vai defender todos os outros também?

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém.

- Está sim.

- Não estou não.

- Está sim.

- Não estou não.

- O que você e Draco andam escondendo, Weasley? Alguma coisa que Potter não gostaria de saber?

- Eu e _Draco_ não estamos escondendo coisa alguma. Não tem nada para esconder.

- Conta outra, Weasley.

- Acho que você está vendo coisas escondidas por todos os lados só porque está escondendo do Nott que está pegando a namorada dele.

- Pansy não é namorada dele.

- Ele foi avisado, então?

- Ela nunca foi namorada dele. E não mude de assunto. O que vocês andam escondendo?

- Por que você está tão certo de que estamos escondendo alguma coisa?

- Porque como você mesma disse, Draco não gosta dessas coisas. E você também não gosta dessas coisas. E está se enchendo de álcool para poder explicar sua insanidade depois que agarrá-lo, ou dizer que não se lembra, ou para controlar sua vontade.

- Não se pode acusar você de não ter imaginação, Zabini.

- Eu tenho até demais. Pergunte à Pansy.

- Acho melhor não.

- Ah, eu esqueci, você é uma puritana Weasley. Não que eu jamais tenha pensado em vocês como puritanos, afinal, não se faz tantos filhos...

- Não! Não! Não. Isso é _demais_. Eu _realmente_ não preciso pensar nisso.

- Ou não te ensinaram os fatos da vida...

- Okay, Zabini, você venceu.

A ruiva saiu andando em direção à mesa dos sonserinos, guiada pelo álcool e pela raiva, onde parou diretamente em frente à Parkinson.

- O quanto Zabini é criativo?

- Que foi, Weasley? – a garota perguntou com desgosto.

- Bom, ele me disse que eu deveria perguntar a você o quanto ele tem imaginação. E pelo tom que ele me falou isso, eu acredito que ele se referia à cama e não a pintura moderna.

Nott olhou de uma para outra com uma clara cara de poucos amigos.

- Do que ela está falando, Pansy?

- Zabini. Você sabe. Aquele moreno, charmoso, cheio de dinheiro que ia pra escola com você. Que, se os mitos forem verdades, deve ser muito bem _documentado_.

- Acho que a Greengrass saberia te responder melhor, Weasley – falou a morena a fuzilando com os olhos. – Por que o súbito interesse? Ele jamais olharia para_você_.

- E graça a Merlin por isso!

Os sonserinos se entreolharam com alguma confusão. Ela riu das caras espantadas deles.

- Essa é uma festa, você deveriam ser _amigáveis_.

- Sabe, não é a melhor forma de se conseguir amigos chegar em uma mesa e perguntar à namorada e um e ex de outro sobre um terceiro cara – falou Draco, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não fale como se soubesse muito sobre isso, Malfoy!

- Eu acho que Weasley bebeu demais – anunciou Nott. – Vou procurar algum grifinório para dar conta dela.

Assim que o rapaz saiu da mesa, Pansy levantou-se imediatamente, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Você está louca, Weasley? Como me faz uma pergunta dessas na frente do Theodore? E, falando nisso, como você _sabe_?

A ruiva riu com gosto, olhando o loiro com canto de olho.

- Zabini me disse que ele não era seu namorado. E me desafiou. Além disso, vocês são óbvios, certamente o único que não percebeu até agora foi Nott.

- Ela tem razão, Pansy, vocês _tem_ sido óbvios.

A garota apertou os olhos em desgosto.

- Não se meta na conversa das mulheres, Draco.

- Não venha me proteger, Malfoy! – reclamou Ginny.

- Ela está com medo de dar muito na cara – explicou Zabini, chegando e sentando junto aos outros.

- Blaise! Que raios... O que você falou...?

- Eu não falei nada à Weasley que ela não soubesse, _minha amiga_. Mas ela insiste em dizer que não tem nada com Draco.

- Eu não tenho nada com ela.

- Eu não tenho nada com Draco!

-Viu? – perguntou o negro, rindo, e a morena colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não quero saber se vocês estão se engolindo ou não, se vocês estão se divertindo ou não, eu quero que esse assunto acabe _antes_ que Theo volte aqui!

O moreno levantou e colocou a mão na cintura dela.

- Melhor eu levar você para casa, está muito estressada. Eu cuido bem dos meus amigos, sabe?

O loiro deu uma risada pelo nariz e Ginny caiu em gargalhadas histéricas.

- Weasley definitivamente está bêbada – falou Draco, rindo novamente. – Isso é inesperado.

- Aproveite, cara – falou o negro, conduzindo firmemente a morena para longe. Ao passar por Ginny, ele sussurrou – Muita criatividade, pode ter certeza.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, ignorando o comportamento dele e Draco se levantou.

- Vamos, Weasley.

- Vamos aonde?

- Eu vou te levar para casa.

- Vai... o que?

- Você já bebeu demais, e está muito alegrinha. É melhor deixar você segura em sua cama antes que você acabe fazendo alguma besteira.

- Eu prefiro ir pra casa com um dementador de que com você, Malfoy.

Ele riu, e acenou a cabeça.

- Bom, estamos com falta de dementadores no momento, mas eu vou deixar registrado.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você – ela continuou falando, alarmada.

- Claro que não vai – ele concordou, conduzindo-a para fora.  
Assim que os dois chegaram do lado de fora, o loiro parou um ambulante e comprou uma poção anti-ressaca. Depois de verificar dez vezes se estava ou não lacrada, a ruiva finalmente aceitou tomá-la.

- Eu posso ir sozinha agora.

- Imagine. Eu sou um cavalheiro, Weasley. Eu posso ser um maldito ex-comensal, mas ainda sou um cavalheiro.

A garota olhou para ele, franzindo a testa.

- Certo. Você sabe que tem as prioridades um tanto trocadas, não?

Ele riu e aparatou junto com ela na porta do apartamento que estava morando desde que começara a jogar no Holyhead Harpies.

- Pronto. Estou a salvo. Pode ir embora, Malfoy.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, indo embora. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, ela o chamou.

- Malfoy!

- Sim? – ele perguntou, virando-se aos poucos.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Já disse, Weasley, sou um cavalheiro.

- De verdade?

O rapaz riu e abaixou a cabeça, antes de falar novamente.

- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

- Desembucha, Malfoy – a voz dela era de poucos amigos.

- Eu desenvolvi um certo... Como se pode dizer... Uma apreciação pelo seu modo de jogar você é... Competente.  
A ruiva o observou por dez segundos inteiros antes de compreender.

E riu. Muito, sem parar, o que fez ele virar-se de costas e continuar andando, mas ela correu atrás dele.

- Espera, Malfoy. Foi mal... Eu não queria rir de você.

- Reparei.

- Mas você... um _fã_!

- Não me chame de fã.

- _Draco Malfoy_ é meu fã!

Ele cruzou os braços, sem rir.

- Está bem, Weasley, pode me ridicularizar e agir como se fosse impossível que um homem achasse que você joga bem já que seu namoradinho não dá o menor valor ao seu talento e só quer saber de colocar você dentro de um véu de uma vez para começar a encher seu forninho de filhotes de sapinhos cozidos como você sempre sonhou.

A ruiva parou e olhou para ele como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara. Era verdade, apesar de sempre apoiá-la na escola, Harry não tinha dado muito atenção ao seu progresso profissional e parecia fazer coro com sua mãe ao dizer que quadribol era perigoso demais.

- Eu não quis... Droga, Malfoy. Por que você precisa ser tão grosso?

- Por que você precisa me sacanear?

- Por que você não pode admitir que é meu fã?

- Por que você quis saber, afinal?

- É que... Deixe para lá.

A ruiva virou-se, caminhando para o outro lado, de volta para casa, antes que dissesse algo do qual pudesse se arrepender sem ter a desculpa do álcool.

- Blaise acha que estamos tendo um caso porque eu vou sempre aos jogos – falou o loiro, e ela parou.

- É, ele me questionou sobre isso – comentou, sem virar.

- Só nos meus sonhos – ele murmurou, mas a noite era silenciosa e ela ouviu.

Ela virou e viu que o rapaz já se afastava, quando ouviu-se dizer.

- Malfoy...

Ele a olhou e ela tomou toda coragem para falar o que tinha pensado.

- Quer subir?

Nunca, nunca mais iria em uma festa.

E se fosse, lembraria de dar um soco em Blaise Zabini.


End file.
